


Wrangle

by saint_troll



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is having issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrangle

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

Heath tucked his thumbs in his pockets and leaned up against the doorframe of Jake's trailer. The dark-haired actor was fiddling with a bolo tie. He couldn't get the clasp to move over the braided leather so that he could tighten it. Heath chuckled.

Glaring Jake lifted it over his head and threw it on the vanity. "Fuck it, I'll let wardrobe deal with it."

"Come on they're not that difficult, Gyllenhaal." Heath chided.

"Let's see you do it then... Ledger."

Heath sauntered over in an almost cartoonic impression of his character's swagger.

"That walk's a bit campy for Ennis... ain't it?" Jake drawled.

"Yeah, you'd think this picture twer bout queer cowboys er sumthin..."

Jake laughed. "Just show me how the hell to work one of these..." He held out the tie. It made of slick, braided, black leather with a silver bucking horse clasp.

Taking the tie from Jake's hand, Heath still in character, albeit exaggerated bartered. "On one condition, boy..."

His eyes rolling at Heath's insistence at remaining in the character, Jake cleared his throat. "Yessir..."

"Gimme yer wrists..."

Jake raised his eyebrows, but held out his arms.

Heath leaned over and grabbed Jake's cowboy hat. "The hat stays on yer head... got that boy?"

Despite his amused snorting Jake replied obediently. "Yessir."

His face scrunched in concentration, Heath loosened the tie until the clasp was near the tips and the leather forming a large loop. Quickly he slipped it over Jake's wrists and tightened it once again.

"Hey!" Jake bellowed slipping out of character.

Ignoring his protests, Heath drawled out in character. "You manage to wrangle yerself outta that there... hat on yer head... you'll have learned it well enough."

Exasperated Jake tugged at his wrists expecting the leather to loosen enough for him to free-up his hands. When the clasp didn't budge, he exclaimed. "How the fuck is this going to help... what are you playing at?"

Heath leered and gave Jake a gentle shove. "On yer knees boy..."

His eyes wide, Jake realized exactly what Heath was playing at. They'd discussed it, back when the topic of Ennis and Jack's 'big' scene had come up. He just couldn’t' believe Heath was acting upon it... and with such enthusiasm. Overcoming his shock, Jake knelt before Heath. His hands were still bound before him and the leather of his boots was cutting into his thigh. The steel toes clicked loudly on the trailer's linoleum floor.

Heath ran the pad of his thumb over Jake's lips. "You wanna kiss me, boy?"

Jake nodded. Heath tipped his hat and pulled up his belt, buckle flashing in the light, before dropping to his knees. He took off his hat and leaned in pressing his lips to Jake's.

Falling into the kiss, Jake's eyes fluttered shut as he opened his mouth allowing Heath's demanding tongue entrance.

Heath let a smile play over his lips, after they pulled apart. But dropped immediately back into some form of character. Very seriously he maneuvered Jake onto his hands and knees; wrists still bound. The silence in the trailer was deafening as he grasp Jake's Wrangler encased hips and pulled them roughly against his own.

Exaggerations out the window, Jake and Heath fell into true character.

"Ennis..." Jake breathed pressed back against Heath.

Falling forward, Heath laid his body over Jake's and nuzzled his ear. "So... think we'll be able to do this in front of cameramen and all that?"

The tension in the room melted away and Jake shoved Heath off of him with a laugh, his hat falling off it the process. "Are you going to fucking loosen this thing? My wrists are starting to hurt!"

Heath grinned and took Jake's hands in his. Within seconds he had the bolo tie loosened and removed from his wrists. "All you have to do is press on both sides of the clasp and pull..."


End file.
